


Anti-Steve Wanda redemption

by MCorin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti-Team Cap, Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Team-Cap friendly, Story request, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCorin/pseuds/MCorin
Summary: THIS IS NOT A STORY! THIS IS JUST A STORY REQUEST!Basically, my idea for a story where Wanda realizes how much Steve is enabling her and becomes her own person.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 33





	Anti-Steve Wanda redemption

Okay, here's my idea:

Before or after the Civil War, Wanda realizes that Steve is constantly making excuses for her/enabling her, and that Tony didn't kill her parents and is the victim in this situation. I'm sure there are stories like this out there, and if you can put any in the comments that would be great :) I really love Wanda, but I really don't love Cap, and it's so hard to find fics pro-Wanda AND anti-Steve.

PURELY TEAM IRON MAN! I'm not interested in Team Cap, and PLEASE do not try to convince me in the comments.

Thanks for your help :)


End file.
